indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Наука и Библия
# "И увидел Бог, что это хорошо." Бог нарочно создал экосистему, в которой присутствует страдание и смерть всех его созданий, включая хозяина и паразита, хищника и жертвы. # "В начале" Первое изложение создания мира противоречит порядку вещей, известному науке. В Бытие Земля создана до света и звезд, птицы и киты появились до рептилий и насекомых, а цветущие растения до каких-либо животных. Науке известно, что порядок был в точности обратный. - # Бог создает свет и отделяет свет от тьмы, а день от ночи на первый день. А светила (звезды и солнце) были созданы лишь на четвертый день ( ). И что такое утро или вечер в отсутствие солнца, относительно движения которого определяются эти понятия? # Бог тратит одну шестую часть времени, необходиму для создания всего мира на создание небесной тверди. Это произведение предназначено для того, чтобы отделить воду на небе от воды на земле. # Растения созданы на третий день, когда еще не существует солнца, необходимого для фотосинтеза. ( ). # Бог позволяет Земле породить растения вместо того, чтобы создать их самолично. Может быть Бог не против теории эволюции? # Бог одобряет астрологию, расположив солнце, луну и звезды таким образом, что их можно использовать в качестве знамений. # "создал Бог два светила великие" Луна не является свтилом, она светит отраженным светом солнца. И если луна предназначена для "управления ночью", почему она проводит половину времени на небе во время светового дня? # Сначала Бог создает свет (до создания солнца и звезд), потом отделяет свет от тьмы, и наконец, пока не забыл, создает триллионы звезд. # "и поставил их Бог на тверди небесной, чтобы светить на землю" Только незнчительная часть звезд видимы с земли. Без телескопа человек видит в лучшем несколько тысяч звезд. Всего существуют только в нашей галактике сотни миллиардов звезд, а за ее пределами сотни миллиардов галактик. Все эти звезды были созданы для того, чтобы светить на землю? # В 11 стихе Бог позволил земле породить растения. Теперь она порождает животных. Похоже, Бог действительно лишь запустил процесс эволюции. # Бог наделяет человека властью над всем живущим на земле. # "Всем зверям земным... дал Я всю зелень травную в пищу" Все животные, включая паразитических червей, летучих мышей-вампиров, акул, волков и пр., в начале были травоядными. # "И был вечер, и было утро: день шестой" Создание мира согласно Бытию 1 заняло у Бога 6 дней. Согласно современной науке Вселенной 13.7 миллиардов лет, и новые звезды постоянно рождаются. # Люди не были единовременно созданы из праха, а эволюционировали из более простых форм жизни на протяжении миллионов лет. #"Бог... привел к человеку, чтобы видеть, как он назовет их" #* После того как Бог создал животных, он заставил Адама назвать каждое из них. Придумывание имен для нескольких миллионов видов должно было занять Адама надолго. #* Животные не были все созданы одновременно. Они являются продуктом эволюции, занявшей миллионы лет. #* Тысячи животных (в частности, насекомых) каждый год обнаруживаются учеными в первый раз, и в первый же раз получают имена. # Бог создает женщину из ребра Адама. ( ) Из-за этого стиха в свое время люди верили (а некоторые верят до сих пор), что у мужчин на одно ребро меньше, чем у женщин. Андреас Везалий, продемонстрировавший в 1543 году, что число ребер у человека не зависит от пола, постоянно страдал от обвинений в том, что он одержим бесами. # Бог проклинает змея. Теперь змей будет ползать на пузе и жрать пыль. Интересно, каким образом змей передвигался до того, как был проклят. Прыгал на хвосте? В любом случае пыль змеи не едят. # После того как Адам послушал Еву, Бог проклял землю, и на ней выросли колючки и чертополохи. До этого либо у кактусов, роз и иных колючих растений не было естественной защиты, либо они вообще не существовали. Чем питались верблюды, можно только гадать. # Когда рождался Ламех, в его семье здравствовало одновременно 9 поколений. Адам, Сиф, Енос, Каинан, Малелеил, Иаред, Енох, Мафусал и Ламех были живы одновременно. Адам баюкал своего пра-пра-пра-пра-пра-правнука. # "В то время были на земле исполины." Никаких археологических данных об этом не существует. # Ноев ковчег был 157 метров в длину. Самые большие известные истории деревянные суда были примерно 100 метров в длину. Для придания им прочности был необходим металлический каркас. Проблема течей в этих кораблях была настолько серьезной, что требовалась постоянная откачка поступающей воды. Ной в одиночку превзошел лучших известных науке кораблестроителей. # "И птиц чистых и из птиц нечистых, и из скотов чистых и из скотов нечистых, из зверей и из всех пресмыкающихся по земле по паре, мужеского пола и женского, вошли к Ною в ковчег ." Не говоря об общем количестве животных и занимаему ими площадь, необходимо отметить, что, например, два известных вида ящериц - гермафродиты. # Бог отворяет небесные окна. Ему приходится делать это каждый раз, когда идет дождь. # Всемирный потоп покрыл самые высокие горы (Эверест) на 15 локтей. Таким образом вода поднялась суммарно на 8,848 + 6 метров от уровня моря. # И закрылись источники бездны и окна небесные, и перестал дождь с неба. Так выглядит процесс прекращения выпадения осадков. # Ной отправляет голубя посмотреть, есть ли где кусок сухой земли. Голубь возвращается после тщетных поисков. Через 7 дней Ной опять посылает голубя, и тот приносит масличный лист. Каким образом маслина пережила потоп высотой почти 9 километров? Вырасти заново за 7 дней она не могла также. # Где и что ели животные, сошедшие с ковчега? Никаких растений на земле, находившейся под водой почти год, быть не могло. Что если плотоядные? Каким образом виды, обитающие лишь в Америке или Австралии нашли дорогу туда? # Ной приносит в жертву Богу всякий скот чистый и всех птиц чистых. Имея в виду, что на ковчеге было лишь по паре животных каждого вида, это означает, что все чистые животные вымерли благодаря Ною. # "плодитесь и размножайтесь" Перенаселение - реальная проблема недалекого будущего, которая никоим образом не решается в Библии. # "да страшатся и да трепещут вас все звери земные" Люди, встретившиеся с акулами, не подтверждают справедливость этого стиха. # Радуга согласно Богу - это символ его решимости не повторять негуманный эксперимент с всемирным потопом и убийством всего живого на земле. На самом деле радуга - результат преломления солнечного света в каплях воды. Радуга существовала всегда. И до потопа, и до появления людей. # "потому что во дни его земля разделена" Некоторые христиане считают, что этот стих говорит о континентальном сдвиге, который начал происходить чере 100 лет после потопа. Эта версия не является универсальной даже среди христиан. # "На всей земле был один язык и одно наречие. " Этого не может быть, ибо в то время (примерно в 2400 до Р.Х.) уже существовало много языков, причем один не был понятен носителям другого. # Согласно Библии множество языков были созданы одновременно. В реальности языки эволюционировали постепенно на протяжении долгого периода времени. 11:9 # Живущие столетиями патриархи. # "и возвратились в землю Филистимскую" Филимстине пришли в район Ханаана только в районе 1200 г. до Р.Х., на 800 лет позже переезда Авраама из Ура. , # Иаков вырезает узоры на прутьях и заствляет коз смотреть на них во время соития. В результате появляются козлята с узором в шерстяном покрове. Современная биология не включает в себя описание такой возможности. # Ангел Божий одобряет эту лысенковщину. # Евреи шли 40 лет из Египта в землю обетованную. Такое путешествие даже в те времена заняло бы не более пары недель. # Количество евреев выросло с 70 (или 75) до нескольких миллионов всего за несколько столетий. , , # Почему некоторые люди рождаются с физическими дефектами? Потому что Бог намеренно делает так. # Бог ведет Израильтян через землю Филистимскую за сотни лет до того, как Филистимляне обосновались в Ханаане. # Если вы будете слушать Господа, он не пошлет на вас разнообразные болезни, как он послал их на египтян. # Скорее всего представлял собой иссохшиеся экскременты войлочника - насекомого, живущего на тамарисках. Benjamin B. Normark, The Sex Lives of Scales, Natural History, Sept. 2004. # Некоторые христиане утверждают, что , упоминаниемые в Бытие при описании сотворения мира, — это аллегории. Данный стих опровергает такую интерпретацию. # Библия утверждает, что зайцы и тушканчики нечисты, ибо "жуют жвачку". Ни одни, ни другие, конечно, не являются жвачными животными. # Библейский Бог считает, что летучие мыши - это птицы. # Четырехногие крылатые скверны для людей. О ком речь? # "Всякое другое пресмыкающееся, крылатое, у которого четыре ноги, скверно для вас" У птиц две ноги, у крылатых насекомых шесть. У пауков восемь. Странно, что Бог, создавший тысячи видов насекомых, не успел посчитать количество их ног. # Божий рецепт борьбы с проказой: Берете двух птиц. Одну убиваете. Вторую макаете в кровь первой. Брызгаете кровь на прокаженного семь раз, и затем выпускаете окропленную кровью птицу на свободу. Затем найдите ягненка и убейте его. Намажьте его кровью правое ухо пациента, а также его большие пальцы на руке и ноге. Затем побрызгайте семь раз маслом на те же части тела. Повторите. Наконец, найдите двух голубей и принесите их в жертву. Одного необходимо сжечь. Готово. # Население Израиля выросло с 70 человек до нескольких миллионов (более 600,000 взрослых мужчин) всего за несколько поколений. # Бог присылает ветер, который приносит перепелов и укладывает их вокруг стана радиусом в день ходьбы и высотой примерно метр. Учитывая, что за день человек может пройти километров тридцать, несложным подсчётом получаем несколько миллионов птиц на каждого человека в стане. # Бог поражает Мариам проказой. В Библии проказа является результатом либо гнева Бога, либо козней Сатаны. # "там видели мы и исполинов, сынов Енаковых, от исполинского рода;" Это те же самые исполины, которые получились от совокупления "сынов Божьих" с "дочерьми человеческими". . Конечно, эти полубоги должны были погибнуть во время всемирного потопа. Почему они остались в живых? # Израильтяне потратили 40 лет на путешествие из Египта в Землю Обетованную. Даже в то время, это путешествие не заняло бы у них более 10 дней. , # Противоядие от укуса ядовитой змеи? Медный змей! # "Бог вывел их из Египта, быстрота единорога у него;" Ой, да наверняка он даже быстрее единорога. , # Евреи шли 40 лет из Египта в землю обетованную. Такое путешествие даже в те времена заняло бы не более пары недель. , , # "прежде жили там Эмимы." Эмимы (евр. "ужасные, страшные, великаны, исполины") - великаны, не упоминающиеся нигде, кроме Библии. # Царь Ог мог легко претендовать на первое место в баскетбольной сборной. Он спал на железной кровати 4 метра длиной. # "Бог твой ... изгонит ... Хеттеев, Гергесеев, Аморреев, Хананеев, Ферезеев, Евеев и Иевусеев, семь народов, которые многочисленнее и сильнее тебя" Но израильтяне сами по себе насчитывали несколько миллионов человек ( и ). Если эти семь народов были ещё "многочисленнее", то в том районе в те времена проживало более 20 миллионов человек. # Оказывается, заяц - жвачное животное. # Бог считает, что летучая мышь - это птица. # Орлы носят орлят на своих перьях. # "вино их яд драконов" Интересно, о каком животном идет речь. # У Иосифа "роги его, как роги буйвола" # Евреи шли 40 лет из Египта в землю обетованную. Такое путешествие даже в те времена заняло бы не более пары недель. # В Израильтяне уничтожают город Гай. Но Гай был покинут задолго до Израильтян, и эта история была придумана, чтобы объяснить руины древнего города, встреченного Израильтянами. См. Farrell Till "Archaeology and Biblical Accuracy". # Это стих утверждает, что Гай не был вновь завоёван после того, как он был уничтожен Иисусом. Но в Гай перечислен в списке городов Израиля во временя вавилонского плена. # Бог останавливает солнце на своём месте, чтобы Иисус успел убить всех тех, кого планировал, до наступления темноты. # Ог был последним из Рефаимов — мифического и никогда не существовавшего народа. , # "С неба сражались, звезды с путей своих сражались с Сисарою." Если расположение звезд может влиять на исход битвы, то астрология - легитимная наука. нет # Основания Земли находятся у Господа, и Земля покоится на этих основаниях. # Гром и дождь - это знак неудовольствия Бога. # Когда Ионафан совершил многократное убийство, Бог продемонстрировал своё одобрение дрожанием земли. # Голиаф был трёх метров ростом. # "волоса с головы его весили двести сиклей по весу царскому" Волосы Авессалома весили около трёх килограммов. # "Рабы Давида" убили в один день 20,000 израильских солдат. А ещё большее количество "погубил лес". # Гигант с шестью пальцами на руках и ногах. # Что происходит, когда Бог злится? Земля трясется, основания небес двигаются, дым выходит из его ноздрей, а его рот пышет пламенем. , # Сколько солдат было в армии Израиля? Этот стих утверждает, что Иудея и Израиль имели суммарно 1,300,000 военных, участвующих в битве. (В говорится, что солдат было 1,570,000). Конечно, это сумасшедшее число для двух воюющих племен в районе 1000 года до н.э. В 2009 году армия с большим количеством солдат только у Китая. # Этот стих неявно подразумевает, что число π равно 3. На самом деле его значение примерно 3.14159. Возможно, это придирка. Однако, на момент написания этого стиха более точные приближения этого числа были известны в Вавилоне, Египте и Индии. # Бог создаёт засухи, "заключая небо". Он делает это в наказание за людские грехи. # Игривый Бог развлекается, парализуя и приводя обратно в чувство руку Иеровоама. # Илия молитвой вызывает огонь с неба и направляет его на своих врагов. # Бог отсылает двух медведиц разорвать на части 42 детей за то, что они насмехались над плешью Елисея. # Елисей возвращает в жизни умершего ребёнка после того, как он полежал на нём пару раз рот ко рту и глаза к глазам. Ребёнок чихнул семь раз и очнулся. Что это было? Чудо или пример применения техники искусственного дыхания? # Елисей лечит проказу, окуная больного семь раз в Иордан. # Елисей не только лечит проказу, но и насылает её. В этом стихе он насылает её не только на своего раба, но и на всех его потомков. # Труп возвращается к жизни, когда он касается костей Елисея. # "так как он посылал послов к Сигору, царю Египетскому" Царя с таким именем в Египте никогда не было. Некоторые считают, что Сигор — это то же самое, что и Осоркон IV. # Нарывы лечатся прикладыванием к ним смокв. # Исаия повернул солнце обратно на 10 градусов. То есть планета Земля моментально прекратила вращение и повернулась в обратную сторону. # Некоторые креационисты считают, что этот стих (и ) говорит о континентальном дрейфе, который согласно им начался в дни Пелага (что означает "деление") примерно через 100 лет после Потопа. # Согласно этому стиху армия Давида состояла из 1,100,000 воинов из Израиля и 470,000 человек из Иуды. Естественно такая численность является абсурдно высокой для 1000 года до н.э. В армии США в 2001 году служило примерно 1.37 миллиона человек. # Давид даёт Соломону нереальное количество золота и серебра для строительства храма: 100,000 талантов золота и 1,000,000 талантов серебра. Считая, что талант равен примерно 30 кг, получаем, что на постройку храма было выделено 3,000 тонн золота и 30,000 тонн серебра. # Как обычно, количество золота, серебра и железа безбожно преувеличено. Например, 100,000 талантов железа — это 34,000 тонн. # Литое море было круглым диаметра 3 локтя и длиной окружности 10 локтей. Отсюда следует, что Библейское значение числа пи: π=3. На самом деле π≈3.14159... # Авия выступал перед толпой в 1,200,000 человек без рупора, динамиков и прочих подобных устройств. Наверное, у него был очень громкий голос. # 500,000 солдат погибают за раз в устроенной Богом бойне. # В самой масштабной бойне, описанной в Библии, Аса с Божьей помощью убивает один миллион эфиопов. # Когда у Асы заболели ноги, он пошёл к врачам вместо того, чтобы обратиться к Богу. # Бог насылает на Озию проказу за то, он кадил Господу без разрешения. # Авторы Библии знают только одну библиотеку во всём мире. Также они ошибочно считают, что Мидия — это часть Вавилона. нет # "Аман подумал в сердце своем" Большинство людей думают мозгом, но в Библии всё по-другому. # Земля закреплена на столбах и не движется до тех пор, пока Бог не рассердится. # Солне вращается вокруг земли. # Бог длиннее земли. Как определяется длина сферы? # Небеса установлены на столпах, которые дрожат, когда Бог зол. # Вода превращается в лёд от дуновения Бога. # У земли есть основание. # Если бы Бог захотел, он мог бы поднять Землю за края и стрясти с неё всех плохих людей. # Бог хранит снег и град в специальных хранилищах, и он использует их позднее во . # Небеса твердые как зеркало. # Бог ловит добычу львицам и молодым львам. # Страусы не являются жестокими и глупыми, как утверждает этот стих. Они достаточно заботливые и внимательные родитали. Самец приготавливает ямку для яиц, которые высиживает самка. После того, как страусята вылупливаются, мать продолжает заботиться о птенцах до тех пор, пока они не вырастарают достаточно сильными и быстрыми, чтобы заботиться о себе самостоятельно. # Библия неправа, обвиняя страусов в невнимательности и жестокости. Но если бы это и было так, чья это вина? Кто создал страусов? # Кто такой левиафан? Разные верующие считали, что левиафан может быть гипопотамом, плезиозавром, антилопой гну или крокодилом. # Иисус испытает ваши почки и мочевой пузырь. , # Земля трясётся каждый раз, когда Бог злится. # Земля сидит на прочном основании и не двигается до тех пор пока Бог не дунет изо всех сил из ноздрей. # Небеса представляют собой . # Солнце движется вокруг земли. # Со своего места Бог может видеть землю и всех живущих на Земла. Он сидит прямо над Землёй, которая представляет собой плоский диск. # Болезни — это Божье наказание за грехи. # Бог утверждает, что Он лично создал всех и вся, включая хищников и паразитов. # Библия утверждает, что улитка , то есть тает и медленно исчезает. На самом деле, конечно, она всего лишь оставляет мокрый след. # # Бог людей. # Бог настолько силён, что может проломить голову дракону и левиафану. # У Земли есть пределы. # Бог установил Землю на столпах. # Гром, молнии и землетрясения — это голос Бога. # Ещё раз упоминаются основания Земли. # "I will make mention of Rahab" Rahab is a sea-demon or dragon from ancient Jewish folklore. 87:4 # "Thou hast broken Rahab sea monster in pieces." 89:10 # "The world also is established, that it cannot be moved." 93:1 # "The world also shall be established that it shall not be moved." 96:10 # "The Lord ... who healeth all thy diseases." God heals all diseases. Medical science is unnecessary. 103:2-3 # "God ... who stretchest out the heavens like a curtain" (The earth is stationary and does not orbit the sun.) 104:5 # "The young lions roar after their prey, and seek their meat from God." God gives the lions their meat. The cruelty and brutality of nature are all part of God's plan. # "In wisdom hast thou made them all." 104:24 # God is offended by those who make things with their hands or invent things with their minds. 106:39 # "The LORD is good to all: and his tender mercies are over all his works." Then why do nearly all animals die painful deaths from starvation, predation, or disease long before they reach adulthood? 145:9 # God "satisfiest the desire of every living thing." But in nature few needs are met and few desires are satisfied. Life is short, hard, cruel, and painful for nearly every living thing. 145:17 # "He calleth them all by their names." God knows how many stars there are and knows them all by name. That's pretty impressive since there are 100 billion or so gallaxies, each containing about 100 billion stars. 147:7 # "Praise him in the firmament of his power." 150:1 # "Lean not unto thine own understanding." Don't try to understand things; just accept whatever the bible and your religious leaders tell you. 3:5 # "As he thinketh in his heart" In the Bible, people think with their hearts not with their heads. 23:7 # "Yea, my reins shall rejoice." ("Reins" is the Bible's word for kidneys.) 23:16 # "The sun also ariseth" Although this verse is interpreted figuratively today, it was taken literally by virtually all Christians until the Copernican revolution, and was used by the Church to condemn Galileo for teaching the heliocentric heresy. 1:5 # "The place from whence the rivers come, thither they return again." Good description of the water cycle. 1:7 # "He hath made every thing beautiful." Everything is beautiful in its own way. Parasitic worms, cancer cells, bubonic plague. You just have to look at it from God's eyes. 3:11 # "No man can find out the work that God maketh." Science is impossible. We can learn nothing at all about the natural world. 3:11 нет # "When he ariseth to shake terribly the earth." (Earthquakes happen when God gets angry.) 2:19, 21 # "He has stretched forth his hand against them ... and the hills did tremble." 5:25 # "Neither doth his heart think so" In the Bible, people think with their hearts not their heads. 10:7 # "The wolf also shall dwell with the lamb...." I wonder what will become of the spiders. Will they be more friendly toward flies? And will the parasitic wasps find another way to feed their larvae? Or will they continue to feed off the living bodies of caterpillars? 11:6, 65:25 # "And the weaned child shall put his hand on the cockatrice' den." A cockatrice is a serpent, hatched from a cock's egg, that can kill with a glance. They are rare nowadays. 11:8 # God will gather up the people of Judea "from the four corners of the earth." In the Bible's view, the earth is flat with four corners. 11:12 # According to the Bible, the moon produces its own light and the earth does not move. 13:10 # When God gets really angry, he causes earthquakes. 13:13 # Dragons will live in Babylonian palaces and satyrs will dance there. 13:21-22 # Out of the serpent's root shall come forth a cockatrice, and his fruit shall be a fiery flying serpent." What ever happened to these fascinating biblical creatures? 14:29 # God will turn the earth upside down, knock it off of its foundations, and then shake and bake it until it "reels to and fro like a drunkard." 24:1, 18-20 # "The foundations of the earth do shake ... The earth shall reel to and fro like a drunkard." (Earthquakes are all a part of God's wondrous plan.) 24:18-20 # God will punish the leviathan ("that crooked serpent") with his own sword and will kill the sea dragon. 27:1 # Natural disasters (earthquakes, storms, fires, tsunamis) are caused by, and are a sign of, God's wrath. 29:7 # Among the many strange creatures mentioned in the Bible that no longer seem to exist is the "fiery flying serpent." 30:6 # "The light of the moon shall be as the light of the sun, and the light of the sun shall be sevenfold." Well, this is one prophecy that will never come true. Since the moon has no light of its own, but only reflects that of the sun, it could never shine like the sun. And the sun will not, at least not while there are humans to see it, shine 7 times as bright as it does now. 30:26 # "The host of heaven shall be dissolved ... and ... shall fall down." The stars will dissolve and fall from the sky. 34:4 # "And the unicorns shall come down with them." 34:7 # Dragons and satyrs may not seem real to you, but they did to the author of these verses. 34:13-14 # God makes the sun move backwards 10 degrees. Now that's a neat trick! 38:8 # The earth is a flat disc that God looks down upon from his throne in heaven. 40:22 # Dragons and owls will thank God for irrigation. 43:20 # "My counsel shall stand, and I will do all my pleasure." Unlike the god of the process theologians, the God of Isaiah is in full control of his creation; he has pre-ordained everything. 46:10-11 # God cut Rahab (the sea monster) to pieces, wounded the dragon, and dried up the sea. 51:9-10 # Bad people hatch poisonous cockatrice eggs. Whoever eats the eggs will die, and when the eggs are crushed a viper hatches out of them. 59:5 # "Neither for brightness shall the moon give light unto thee." Of course the moon doesn't give off light, but only reflects the light from the sun. 60:19 # Immortal worms: "Their worm shall not die" 66:24 # Droughts are punishments from God. 3:3 # "I will send serpents, cockatrices among you, which will not be charmed, and they shall bite you." A cockatrice is a serpent, hatched from a cock's egg, that can kill with a glance. They are rare nowadays. 8:17 # When God gets angry, the earth trembles. (That's what causes earthquakes.) 10:10 # "O LORD of hosts ... that triest the reins and the heart" Jesus will search your kidneys 11:20 # The wild asses "snuffed up the wind like dragons." 14:6 # "I try the reins." Jesus will search your kidneys 17:10 # "O LORD of hosts, that ... seest the reins." Jesus will search your kidneys 20:12 # The earth is set on foundations and does not move. 31:37 # Ostriches are not cruel and inattentive parents, as this verse implies. They are, in fact, careful and attentive parents. The male scoops out a hollow for the eggs, which are incubated by the female during the day and the male at night. After the eggs are hatched, they are cared for by the mother for over a month, at which time the chicks can keep up with running adults. 4:3 # "The firmament ... the terrible crystal, stretched forth over their heads above." 1:22 # The world is flat and has four corners. 7:2 # The firmament is over the heads of the cherubim. 10:1 # God "will cover the sun with a cloud, and the moon shall not give her light." To Ezekiel, the sun is just a little light that can be covered with a cloud, and the moon produces its own light. 32:7 # God will get so darned angry that his fury will come up in his face so that even the fish, birds, beasts, and bugs will shake when they see him. God will throw a tantrum, toppling every wall and mountain. 38:18-20 # The third year of the reign of Jehoiakim would be 606 BCE, at which time Nebuchadnezzar was not yet king of Babylon. It was 597 BCE that Nebuchadnezzar invaded Jerusalem for the first time (without actually destroying it). By that time Jehohiakim was dead and his son, Jehoiachin, was ruling. 1:1 # The stone became "a great mountain" that "filled the whole earth." This could only be possible on a flat, disc-shaped earth. 2:35 # Daniel's tree is tall enough to be seen from "the end of all the earth." Only on a flat earth would this be possible. 4:10-11, 20 # "Belshazzar the king" Apparently, the author of Daniel knew of only two Babylonian kings during the period of the exile: Nebuchadnezzar and Belshazzar, who he wrongly thought was the son of Nebuchadnezzar. But Nebuchadnezzar died in 562 BCE and was succeeded by his son, Awil-Marduk (referred to in the bible as "Evilmerodach" 2 Kg.25:27 and Jer.52:31). In 560 BCE, Amel-Marduk was assassinated by his brother-in-law, Nergal-shar-usur. The next and last king of Babylon was Nabonidus who reigned from 556 to 539, when Babylon was conquered by Cyrus. It was Nabonidus, and not Belshazzar, who was the last of the Babylonian kings. Belshazzar was a the son and viceroy of Nabonidus. But he was not a king, and was not the son (or any other relation) of Nebuchadnezzar. 5:1-2,11,18,22 # Darius the Median is a fictitious character whom the author perhaps confused with Darius I of Persia, who came to the throne in 521 BCE, 17 years after the fall of Babylon. The author of Daniel incorrectly makes him the successor of Belshazzar instead of Cyrus. 5:31 # To Daniel, the stars are small objects that can fall from the sky and then be "stamped upon." 8:10 # "They ... shall shine as the brightness of the firmament." 12:3 нет # On "the day of the Lord" there will be earthquakes, the sun and the moon will be dark, and the stars will no longer shine. 2:10 # "The sun shall be turned into darkness, and the moon into blood." These "signs" were a lot more impressive before the causes of solar and lunar eclipses were understood. 2:31 # The Lord will roar and the heavens and earth will shake. 3:16 # God destroyed the Amorites who were a race of giants as tall as cedars and as strong as oaks. 2:9 # It took the Israelites 40 years to travel from Egypt to Canaan, yet such a journey, even at that time, would have taken no more than ten days. 2:10 # "Shall not the land tremble for this?" (Earthquakes are a punishment from God.) 8:8 # God will "slay the last of them with the sword." Any that try to escape by diving to the bottom of the sea will be bitten, at God's command, by a sea-serpent. 9:1-4 нет # Бог заставил гигантскую рыбу проглотить Иону. Иона оставался внутри рыбы три дня и три ночи. # "Ниневия же была город великий у Бога, на три дня ходьбы." Современная Москва, крупнейший город в Европе, в среднем 60 километров в диаметре, что примерно 12 часов не очень спешной ходьбы. # "The mountains shall be molten under him, and the valleys shall be cleft ... and I will pour down the stones thereof into the valley." (Earthquakes and volcanic eruptions are caused by God's anger.) 1:4-6 # The earth is set upon strong foundations and therefore does not move. 6:2 # "The clouds are the dust of his feet." 1:3 # Tornadoes, earthquakes, and fires are caused by God and are signs of his anger. 1:5 # The Chaldeans' horses were faster than leopards and more fierce than wolves. 1:8 # God measured the earth, scattered mountains, and made the hills bow down. 3:6 # "The sun and moon stood still in their habitation." This verse apparently refers to Joshua 10:12-13, where God makes the sun stand still. 3:11 нет # In "a little while" God "will shake the heavens, and the earth, and the sea, and the dry land." 2:6 # "I will shake the heavens and the earth." 2:21 # On the day of the Lord, the mount of Olives will be split in two and half the mountain will be removed. 4:4 нет # When was Jesus born? 2:1 # "The star ... went before them." If the star "went before them," leading them to Bethlehem, then it couldn't have been a star or any other astronomical object or event. But Matthew couldn't have known that. Everyone at the time thought that stars were just little points of light a short distance above the earth. It'd be no problem to have one hover above a particular place for a while. 2:9 # Herod kills all boys in and around Bethlehem that are two years old and under. Such a massacre would certainly have been noted by contemporary historians. Yet not even Josephus, who documented Herod's life in detail, mentioned this event. 2:16 # The devil kidnaps Jesus and takes him up to the top of the temple, and then to the top of "an exceedingly high mountain," high enough to see "all the kingdoms of the world." I guess the earth was flat in those days. 4:8 # "Behold the fowls of the air...." Jesus says that God feeds them. But, if so, he does one hell of a lousy job at it. Most birds die before leaving the nest, and the few who manage to fly soon die painful deaths of starvation, predation, or disease. If God is caring for them, pray that he stays away from you. 6:26 # Speaking of the birds, Jesus asks: "Are ye not much better than they?" This is meant as a rhetorical question, but the answer is far from obvious to me. I guess to Jesus, though, birds are not worth much compared to humans. So you can do whatever the hell you want with (and to) them. 6:26 # "Wherefore think ye evil in your hearts?" In the Bible, people think with their hearts not their heads. 9:4 # "Thy faith hath made thee whole." If you have enough faith, you will never get sick. (Illness is caused by sin and lack of faith. Medical science is unnecessary.) 9:22 # According to Matthew, people who cannot speak are possessed by the devil. 9:32-33 # Jesus gives his disciples "power against unclean spirits, to cast them out, and to heal all manner of sickness." 10:1 # Jesus tells his disciples to perform all the usual tricks: "heal the sick, cleanse the lepers, raise the dead, and cast out devils." 10:8 # God is involved in the death of every sparrow. He sees to it that they each die painful deaths of starvation, predation, or disease. But don't worry. God will do the same for you. (He thinks that humans are worth much more than sparrows.) 10:29. 31 # Jesus casts out a devil from a man who was blind and dumb. (Thos we are unable to see or hear are possessed by devils.) 12:22 # "An enemy hath done this." Some Christians believe that the natural evil in the world (predators, parasites, pain, death) is due to Satan, not God. 13:28 # Jesus is incorrect when he says that the mustard seed is the smallest seed. And since there are no trees in the mustard family, mustard seeds do not grow into "the greatest of all trees." 13:31-32 # Jesus cures an epileptic "lunatic" by "rebuking the devil." (Epilepsy is caused by devils.) 17:15-18 # "What shall be the sign of thy coming, and of the end of the world? ... Nation shall rise against nation, and kingdom against kingdom: and there shall be famines, and pestilences, and earthquakes." The end of the world will be signaled by wars, famines, disease, and earthquakes. 24:3, 7 # "The moon shall not give her light, and the stars shall fall from heaven." Apparently, Jesus believed that the moon produces its own light, and that the stars are lights held in place by a firmament only a few miles above our heads. 24:29 # Jesus believed that Noah's flood actually happened. 24:37 # When Jesus was crucified, there was three hours of complete darkness "over all the land." And when he died, there was a great earthquake with many corpses walking the streets of Jerusalem. It is strange that there is no record of any of these extraordinary events outside of the gospels. 27:45, 51-53 # "And behold, there was a great earthquake." 28:2 # Jesus is incorrect when he says that the mustard seed is the smallest seed. (The smallest seeds are found among the tropical, epiphytic orchids.) 4:31 # "A certain woman ... had an issue of blood twelve years...." So this is where all those phony faith-healing stories came from! Notice that the doctors made her condition worse, but she was instantly cured by faith. 5:25-29 # "Thy faith hath made thee whole." If you have enough faith, you will never get sick. (Illness is caused by sin and lack of faith. Medical science is unnecessary.) 5:34 # "And they cast out many devils, and anointed with oil many that were sick, and healed them." 6:13 # Jesus heals a boy with "a dumb spirit" by saying, "Thou dumb and deaf spirit, I charge thee, come out of him and enter no more into him." (Sounds like a script from Monty Python, doesn't it?) But how could a deaf spirit hear the words spoken to it? And how could a dumb spirit cry out? 9:17, 25-26 # Immortal worms: "Where their worm dieth not" 9:44, 46, 48 # "But from the beginning of the creation God made them male and female." Jesus believed that sex and Adam and Eve were created "from the beginning." But the universe is about 13.6 billion years old, the earth 4.6 billion, sex a billion years or so, and humans (depending on how you define "human") for a couple million years. 10:6 # "The beginnings of sorrows." The end of the world will be marked with wars, famines, and earthquakes. (Thank God for that helpful hint!) 13:8 # "In those days ... the moon shall not give her light, and the stars of heaven shall fall." Of course this is nonsense. The billions of stars will never fall to earth and the moon does not produce its own light. 13:24-25 # When Jesus was crucified, there was three hours of complete darkness "over the whole land." It is strange that there is no record of this extraordinary event outside of the gospels. 15:33 # When was Jesus born? 2:1 # The devil takes Jesus to the top of a mountain and shows him "all the kingdoms of the world." I guess the world was flat in those days. 4:5 # "Thy faith hath made thee whole." If you have enough faith, you will never get sick. (Illness is caused by sin and lack of faith. Medical science is unnecessary.) 8:48 # Epilepsy is caused by devils. 9:39 # People who cannot speak are possessed with devils. 11:14 # Illnesses are caused by Satan. 13:11-16 # Jesus believed the story of Noah's ark. 17:26-27 # Jesus also believes the story about Sodom's destruction. He says, "even thus shall it be in the day the son of man is revealed." This tells us about Jesus' knowledge of science and history. 17:29-32 # "And there shall be signs in the sun, and in the moon, and in the stars." 21:25 # When Jesus was crucified, there was three hours of complete darkness "over all the earth." It is strange that there is no record of this extraordinary event outside of the gospels. 23:44-45 # "These things were done in Bethabara beyond Jordan, where John was baptizing." But no such site is known in history. Some translations (ASV, NAB, NIV, RSV, NRSV) rename Bethabara as Bethany, but Bethany is a suburb of Jerusalem and, therefore, not "beyond the Jordan." 1:28 # "The wind bloeth where it listeth." Jesus says that no one knows which way the wind is blowing. But, of course, he was wrong about that. The direction and speed of the wind are easily measured. 3:8 # "If I have told you earthly things, and ye believe not, how shall ye believe, if I tell you of heavenly things?" Good question, Jesus! He was wrong about creation in Mk.10:6, wrong about the flood in Lk.17:26-27, and wrong about the smallest seed in Mt.13:31-32. So why would anyone believe him when he talks about heaven in Jn.3:16? 3:12 # Whoever enters a pool after it is stirred up by angels will be cured of "whatsoever disease he had." 5:4 # Jesus believes people are crippled by God as a punishment for sin. He tells a crippled man, after healing him, to "sin no more, lest a worse thing come unto thee." 5:14 # The disciples ask Jesus about the cause of a man's blindness. Was it because he or his parents sinned? Jesus said neither had sinned. The man was born blind so that Jesus could show off his powers by curing him of his blindness. 9:1-3 # A blind man's sight is restored by washing in the pool of Siloam. 9:7 # "мужи Галилейские! что вы стоите и смотрите на небо?" Этот конкретный стих был использован знаменитым монахом Доминиканского Ордена и проповедником Томасо Каччини для убеждения паствы не смотреть в телескоп Галлилея. # "Солнце превратится во тьму, и луна — в кровь." Это происходит достаточно регулярно и называется солнечными и лунными затмениями. # Молитва в состоянии поколебать место. # Больные исцелялись с помощью простого прикосновения к тени Петра. # Евреи шли 40 лет из Египта в землю обетованную. Такое путешествие даже в те времена заняло бы не более пары недель. , # Больные люди обладаемы диаволом. # Больные излечивались, касаясь вещей Павла. И из них сразу же выходили злые духи. # Павла кусает змея. "Иноплеменники" сначала думали, что он убийца, раз Бог наслал на него змею. Когда Павел не погибает, они начинают считать его Богом. Мудрость всей истории раскрывается целиком, если учесть, что на Мальте нет ядовитых змей, и никогда не было. # Совершая молитвы и прикасаясь к больным на Мальте, Павел исцеляет их от болезней. # Иаков считал, что даже в его время люди укротили всех животных, птиц и пресмыкающихся. # Если вы больны, позовите пресвитеров Церкви и молитесь. Работает безотказно! # Силой молитвы Илья сумел прекратить выпадение осадков на три с половиной года. нет # Автор настаивает на правдивости истории о всемирном потопе. , нет нет нет нет # Существование и природа Бога самоочевидны. # Павел утверждает, что до греха Адама смерти не было. Смерть, конечно, возникла не несколько тысяч лет назад, когда жил Адам, а столько, сколько существует жизнь на земле, то есть как минимум несколько миллиардов лет. # "Ибо знаем, что вся тварь совокупно стенает и мучится доныне;" Весь мир, в котором мы живем, проклят навечно. # Павел утверждает, что все люди земли (даже в его время) слышали Евангелие. Это включает чукчей, аборигенов Австралии или индейцев Северной Америки? # Павел не знает биологии, утверждая, что только мертвые семена прорастут. На самом деле для того, чтобы прорасти, семя должно быть живым. # "AНе всякая плоть такая же плоть; но иная плоть у человеков, иная плоть у скотов" Теория эволюции неверна, а генетические эксперименты запрещены. # "Так и написано: первый человек Адам" История создания человека не фигуральна. # "как змий хитростью своею прельстил Еву" Таким образом Павел верил в историю Создания из . нет # Сатана - это "князь, господствующий в воздухе." В частности Сатана виновен в засухах и ураганах, во что многие христиане верили еще совсем недавно. нет # "ибо Им создано все, что на небесах и что на земле... — все Им и для Него создано;" Включая медицинского струнца? нет нет # "Ибо прежде создан Адам, а потом Ева" Таким образом Павел так же верит в историю создания Евы из ребра Адама . # "Ибо всякое творение Божие хорошо." Включая вирус иммунодефицита человека? # Избегай наук ("лжеименного знания") и всего, что противоречит учению Павла. нет нет нет # Бог положил землю на некое основание. То есть, Земля не движется. # "еще раз поколеблю не только землю, но и небо." Когда Бог говорит, происходят землетрясения (и раетрясения). # "и узрит Его всякое око;" Это невозможно на Земле сферической формы. # Иисус держит в руке семь звезд. Само по себе это могло быть метафорой. Однако, из других стихов ( , , ) очевидно, что Иоанн считал, что звезды маленькие. Возможно, он считал их настолько маленькими, что они могут уместиться в руке Иисуса. # "Я есмь испытующий сердца и внутренности;" Иисус испытает вашу толстую кишку. # "достоин Ты, Господи, приять славу и честь и силу: ибо Ты сотворил все". Особую честь и славу Господь достоин принять за сотворение ВИЧ и дефектов ДНК, вызывающих рак. # "И звезды небесные пали на землю." # Иоанн видел "четырех Ангелов, стоящих на четырех углах земли". Таким образом земля плоская и четырехугольная. # Ангел бросил на землю кадильницу, чем вызвал голоса и громы, и молнии и землетрясение. # "и упала с неба большая звезда, горящая подобно светильнику, и пала на третью часть рек и на источники вод." Авторы Библии очевидно считают, что звезды малы в размерах и могут упасть на землю с неба. # Четвертый ангел поразил третью часть солнца и третью часть луны и третью часть звезд. Третью часть миллиардов звезд во Вселенной. # Пятый Ангел вострубил, и я увидел звезду, падшую с неба на землю" # Два свидетеля Бога "имеют власть затворить небо, чтобы не шел дождь на землю во дни пророчествования их, и имеют власть над водами, превращать их в кровь, и поражать землю всякою язвою, когда только захотят." # "на улице великого города, который духовно называется Содом и Египет, где и Господь наш распят." Что это за город? Иерусалим духовно называется Содом и Египет? # "Хвост его (дракона) увлек с неба третью часть звезд и поверг их на землю." Авторы Библии продолжают считать, что небо представляет собой твердь, а звезды являются маленькими объектами, прибитыми к небосводу. # "и моря уже нет" И куда делось примерно 1,347,000,000 кубических километров воды?